


A Place In Our Minds

by laughingwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingwolves/pseuds/laughingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Isaac try to figure out their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x04, 'Abomination'.

Prologue

Derek and Erica stumbled into the warehouse, Erica moaning and holding her back and Derek completely soaked. Isaac jumped up from his perch on the old splintered stairs to help Erica over to the sofa. Boyd walked out of the subway car and his mouth dropped open. ‘What happened?’

Derek shook his head and brushed past him into the dark, ‘Don’t ask.’

Isaac laid Erica on her stomach and started to work on Erica’s back, setting the slipped up disks in her spine back in place. She screamed as he struggled to pop in the last one, he removed his hands from her back and watched the movement of the muscles on her back as she breathed heavily.

‘Don’t hit me for this’, he warned right before he put his hands on top of each other and pushed down on her lower back in a swift motion. He heard the disk lock into place and waited for Erica to open her eyes. When she did, she pulled herself into an upright position and leaned her head on Isaac’s shoulder. He tried his hardest to slow down his heart rate, she smelled like sweat, chlorine and leather. But underneath those there was a hint of pain.

He contemplated before asking, ‘Should I sing? I used to sing to myself to calm down after, after uhm…’

‘Yes, please.’ Erica tilted her chin to look up at him. ‘Sing to me.’ She smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

Isaac cleared his throat and started to hum before he sang.

‘I feel safe, I feel warm. When you’re here, when I do no wrong.’

Erica’s heart slowed and began to beat in time with his. Light and steady.

‘I’m cured…when i’m by your side. I’m alright.’

‘I’m alright.’ Erica sang. Her eyelids drooped and he felt her body completely relax.

‘I am safe, when I am with you. I feel warm if you want me to.’ Isaac sang a little softer. He leaned over and nuzzled his face in her hair. It smelled like fresh oranges on a sunday morning. ‘I’m cured, when i’m by your side.‘

He felt his mind go cloudy as he drifted in and out of conciousness.

‘I’m alright.’

❊

Isaac sat on the large sofa in the open area of the warehouse. His ears pricked up to the soft sound of choppy sobbing, his senses flooded with anxiety and need. Isaac quickly maneuvered to the bathroom where he found Erica curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. He knelt next to her and turned her over. She shook violently and her sobbing became heaving and sniffling.

‘Are you having a seizure?’ Isaac looked around to find someone. His hand found Erica’s and she pulled it between both of hers.

‘Do you want me to call Derek? Erica please’. Erica managed to look up and squeak out a small no.

‘Who…who do you need?’ He felt his voice crack and hated himself for sounding weak. Erica held on to his hand and squeezed. ‘Who?’ Isaac pushed.

Erica sucked in a pocket of air and stuttered, ‘You. I just need you’

Isaac dropped back against the wall and pulled Erica over him so that her face was buried in his neck and his arms fully circled her. He rubbed lines into her back and murmured into her ear hoping to calm her down.

‘Hmmmprf’, Erica moaned. She cleared her throat and Isaac felt it vibrate on his chest. ‘Thank you’, she repeated. ‘It would have passed you know. My anxiety attacks don’t usually last long.’

‘Why?’ Isaac asked quietly. ‘What happened this time?’

Erica turned and leaned her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, ‘Do you remember the night I went with Derek to find Stiles at the school?’

Isaac thought back to it, he had told Derek he didn’t feel too good. Instead he went by his old house, he had went to the basement in hopes of facing his fears. It had only ended with him throwing glass and destroying everything his father had ever held precious.

‘We had been attacked by the Kanima that night, and he threw me against the wall. I was in so much pain, and you helped me get rid of it. And I’ve been thinking that if you were there with us, the pain would have been over much quicker. Because I would have had you by my side.’

‘When I was a boy i expected the world but all i got was an abusive father and an extended family that i hate. But now I feel like I have a… I have people I care about and I would do anything for them not to feel the pain I felt.’

Isaac closed his eyes as he remembered the uncountable amount of times his father had hit him because of a small petty thing like forgetting to pull the screen door all the way close, or because his bed wasn’t perfectly made. He had silently asked for a way out for years, and he finally had it.

Erica turned in his arms and knelt in between his legs. She hesitated before reaching up and cupping his face. He closed his eyes as she rubbed her thumb over the still sore cut he had on his cheek.

‘Isaac, you have us now. That’s all in the past. No, look at me.’ Isaac forced his eyes open and looked into Erica’s hazel eyes. They went gold for a moment. ‘I don’t want you to hurt anymore. You have Derek and Scott and Me and Boyd. Hell even Stiles. We’re a pack now, we look out for each other.’ He knew she was telling the truth because her heart stayed steady and he saw it in her eyes that she truly believed they were a family. She reached up and kissed him on the forehead before slipping out of his grip. Isaac watched her leave the bathroom. He pulled his knees up to his chest, squeezed his head between his legs and buried his fingers in his hair.

Isaac loved moments like this, when they just sat somewhere quiet and talked to each other in hushed voices, away from the ears of Derek and Boyd. But he hated the way he felt when she left him, felt like a part of him was being ripped away and replaced, just to be ripped out again. He loved her and he didn’t know how he would tell her because she looked at him as family. As pack.

❊

A week later Isaac and Erica walked into the main hallway of school. The dynamic duo as usual. Isaac did well at hiding his emotions and Erica knew how to wear a smile even when all was not well. Isaac went through his classes thinking about Erica, once in a while emerging from his daydreams to move to the next class. He remembered all the times when he was younger and he thought she was one of the prettiest girls in town. But she had eyes for someone else. She was there when Lydia Martin had rejected him, Erica had looked at him with a sympathetic face. Erica had offered him a small smile to get him through the rest of the day.

When the bell for the lunch period rang, Isaac went to his locker, where Erica stood waiting for him.

‘How is your day going?’ Isaac asked.

‘Well, some rude guy brought up my past and I wanted to rip his throat out. How about you?’ Erica played with the pocket flap on his jacket. Isaac couldn’t tell her that he spends his every waking hour thinking about her. About what it would be like to feel her hands on his body, to feel her lips touch his, to run his hands over every curve her petite body had to offer. Instead he leaned down and said, ‘Uneventful. Lunch?’

Erica sniffed the air and spun around to look outside. Isaac looked too, he couldn’t see anything past the rain. She grinned and grabbed his hand. Isaac felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his arm. He stared at their hands as she pulled him behind her, down the hall and out the double doors into the pouring rain. Isaac felt the rain pelt his head, his clothes soaked simultaneously. The rain was cold, but after a while he just felt numb. He looked up to see Erica twirling in the rain, her blonde hair sticking to her face in awkward places. She saw him watching and smiled, she opened her mouth and grinned ear to ear. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash over her face. When Erica opened her eyes Isaac was standing directly in front of her. Isaac heard Erica’s breath catch as she looked up into his eyes. Erica reached up and placed her hand on his chest. She let it rest there.

‘Your heart rate is out of control Isaac.’ She said softly.

‘Then you haven’t noticed yours.’ Isaac replied.

❊

‘I’m happy you’re my mate.’ Erica said into Isaac’s chest. He sat still for a moment before he scrambled off the sofa. Leaving Erica to flail before she could catch herself.

‘What? What did you say?’ Isaac asked.

‘Fuck.’ Erica sighed.

‘What do…fuck. What do you mean fuck, Erica?’

Erica pushed herself off the chair and stood. ‘I don’t know. I’m not even sure if it’s right. I just have a feeling. Isaac please.’

Isaac had started to pace. Back and forth, running a line into the ground.

‘I, I was so afraid to say anything. Because I was pretty sure you didn’t feel the same. And I was so scared. Isaac I was scared because you treat me so good. Better than anyone else and I didn’t want to risk it by telling you. I wanted you to always be there for me’

‘You don’t know what you want. I told you I would always be here for you. You could have told me Erica. Because what if. What if I happened to feel the same way? You think I’m constantly by your side and at your every beck and call for shits and giggles?Erica I’ve been there every step of the way not only because we are a pack, but because I have loved you for so long.’

Erica stood in front of Isaac with her mouth dangling open. She cast her eyes down and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Isaac watched her chew on her lip, he watched her as she argued with herself. She looked up at him again after a while of agonizing silence.

‘I have always felt some sort of distance from you. And I’ve also felt desire coming from you, but I thought it just came with the transformation you know? Like every other guy at school that practically drools when I walk by. Isaac, you tell me everything, and I’m right there with you. I feel lost too. But unlike me, you don’t feel like you’re needed, or worth it.’

Isaac worked his jaw, his head felt like it was about to explode. Her scent was now overpowering, filling his nose and making it hard for him to breathe.

‘I think you’re worth fighting for. Like I said, you’re my mate. I’m sure of it now.’ Erica stepped forward.

Isaac put his hand up as a barrier between them, ‘No, Erica. Please don’t do me any favors.’ Her eyes swelled with tears as he backed away from her. ‘Don’t. Don’t follow me.’

He went for the doors and only stopped once he was safely outside. Once there he felt Erica let her wolf out. She roared and whined and then roared again, finally settling for scratching at the walls with her sharpened claws.

‘Derek!’, Erica let out a piercing scream that made Isaac cringe. ——-

Isaac found himself walking down the dark street at 2am. He didn’t want to go back to the abandoned warehouse but he had nowhere else to go. Isaac looked up at the sky, clear of clouds and scattered with stars of different shapes. The moon hung there, illuminating the roofs of nearby buildings. Isaac dropped his shoulders and let out a howl. It was the longest, most painful howl he had ever had.

Back at the warehouse Erica heard his howl, and returned it. Scott was awakened by it, and so was Derek, but neither of them replied.

❊

Isaac snuck out the back door of his house and ran into the alley. He had just gone back to take a shower and get some clothes. The new owners wouldn’t be moving in for about a month or so, but he still had to be careful.

While in the shower he had come to the realization that he couldn’t deny Erica. Yes she was wrong for not telling him, but he was also in that same boat, he could have told her. But there was a difference, he just thought it was love, not a mate thing.

Isaac found himself standing at the doors of the warehouse in no time. He couldn’t feel anything but Erica. He wanted her, needed her. And he was finally going to get what he wanted.

He barged in, ‘Where’s Erica?’, he demanded. Boyd did a double take before telling him where she was.

‘Dude, ew.’ Isaac knew Boyd would probably smell it right away. The sweet tinge of want and the strong smell of desire.

Isaac found Erica walking out of a back room, she smelled fresh and he noticed she had just taken a shower too. He stopped in his tracks.

‘Erica.’ She turned slowly and breathed in. Erica closed her eyes and Isaac took his chance. He rushed forward and threw his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She moved into him, teasing his lips with her tongue. They moaned into each others mouths as their hips grinded together.

Isaac tried to rein his wolf in, but he couldn’t as much as he tried. His claws moved against her waist and he held on to her. Erica violently tugged on his hair, her claws now extended too. His fangs rubbed against her tongue pricking it when she had made a sudden movement. Her blood filled his mouth and he drew back. She kissed at his neck, sometimes nipping at his skin.

Isaac had strapped her against the wall. She pushed back at him, their wolves both competing for dominance. Isaac reached under her and lifted her up. Erica wrapped her legs around him and they continued to kiss. Isaac moved to the mattress on the floor. It wasn’t the ideal environment but it would have to do.

They fell forward, Erica on her back while Isaac stood above her and removed his shirt. While waiting Erica had already taken off both her pants and her sweater. Isaac looked down at her body, the moonlight shining in on her pale skin. He lowered himself on top of her and starting his way at her legs he caressed her, he moved up to her stomach and kissed small trails up to her mouth. He was ever so gentle. Erica arched her body into his, he moved with her, his back arching up over them. Erica had started to scratch behind Isaac’s ear which made him giddy with content.

‘Isaac, i’m really sorry.’ Erica said between kisses.

‘Hmm, me too. Me too.’ Isaac murmured.

❊

‘You two reek of sex,’ Scott said on the way to school. He proceeded to wind down the windows of the Jeep.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Isaac’s mouth and Erica smacked him on the side of the head.

‘Excuse me Scott but you really shouldn’t talk. You smell of it every other day.’

Stiles turned to look at her for a quick moment, ‘So, how was it. I bet you guys did some pretty rough stuff. Wolfed out and everything.’ He laughed out loud.

Isaac looked mortified. ‘Why?’

Stiles rolled his eyes and answered, ‘Hello, no filter. Sorry, working on it.

❊

Derek babbled about his plan to take down the Kanima at the rave that was coming up, occasionally stopping mid sentence to frown at Stiles. But Isaac was too busy playing with Erica’s fingers to pay too much attention. Across from them Allison was curled into Scott, their fingers intertwined. Isaac was happy. And he could feel it radiate from everyone else in the room too, almost everyone. Derek wasn’t exactly happy, ever. But he could feel Derek was proud of himself for creating a functional pack.

❊


End file.
